deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Elsa vs Sub-Zero
Description SZVSQE.PNG|Scythe watch Mortal Kombat VS Frozen. Which Ice cold, ice using, leader will win this brutal fight to the death? Interlude Scythe: In the past 25 episodes, we've seen plenty of crazy battles. Soul: Battles featuring and between gods, demons, monsters, heroes, villains, robots, and all sort of crazy horseshit. But today, we're dialing it back a bit for this special battle between the literal ice cold leaders. Scythe: Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Soul: And Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would a Death Battle! Sub-Zero Scythe: Long ago, within what we can only assume was Japan, the Lin Kuei clan of assassins waged war with their rival splinter group, the Shiri-Ryu. Both clans where desperate to claim victory through bloody Kombat, the Lin-Kuei resorted to very drastic measures. Soul: The started kidnapping children! And luckily enough, two of those kids, whom happened to also be brothers, happened to be decedents of a race of extra dimensional beings who where skilled in the art of cryomacy or whatever. They where Bi-Han and Kuai Lang. Sub-Zero: Background * True Name: Kuai Lang * Age: 32 * Height: 6'2" | 188 cm * Weight: 210 lbs | 95 kg * Took up late brother's mantle * Lin Kuei Grandmaster Scythe: Bi-Han took up the mantle of Sub-Zero, becoming the fiercest warrior in all the clan. Untilllll- Soul: See, Quan-Chi struck a deal with the Lin-Kuei. They steal him Shinnok's amulet, and in return he'd wipe out the Shiri-Ryu. And both sides did so. Buuuuut, then Quan-Chi brought back Hanzo Hasashi, the Shiri-Ryu's champion, and he killed Bi-Han out of revenge during the Mortal Kombat tournament. ''' Scythe: Determined to avenge his brother, Kuai headed to the tournament himself to find and defeat Scorpion, taking up his brothers codename as well. Sub-Zero was reborn. '''Soul: And with a damn fine arsenal of murder along with him. Sub-Zero: Special moves * ' '''Ice Blast * Slide * Ice Klone * Tombstone Teleport * Ice weapons ** Kori Blade ** Ice Hammer ** Ice Daggers '''Soul: Kuai can shoot balls of and beams of ice that freeze opponents almost instantly, slide along the ground by freezing what's in front of him, create perfect ice klone's of himself that freeze foes once they touch it. And he can somehow...travel through...ice? Huh? How the fuck does that work?' Scythe: Best guess, he's turning his body into water vapor or ice, possibly frost, and traveling through the ice to create a sort of psudo teleport.. However, Sub-Zero's deadliest trick up his froen sleeve is his ability to create weapons out of ice, such as his iconic Kori Blade, a deadly ice sword, an Ice Hammer, and twin Ice Daggers. Soul: I respectfully disagree. His deadliest ability is his ability to RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF WITH THE SPINE STILL DANGLING!! HOW THE FUCK DOES HE DO THAT!?!? Scythe: The spine disconnects from the many parts holding it in place at around one million newton's of force(the equivalent of 10 high speed car crashes). To give you an idea, an average human will probably break their femur if hit with 4,000 newton's of force. Also, keep in mind this is physically impossible to do with one hand. Soul: I think he disagrees with you. Sub-Zero: Feats * Can rip a head off with the spin dangling single handedly * Dodged oncoming missile * Survived double impalement * Broke titanium with one chop * Withstood reconstruction by Quan-Chi * Survived Scorpion's Hellfire * Battled warriors from Earthrealm, Outworld, Netherrealm & beyond * Defeated Cyrax, Ermac, Reptile, Sektor, and Noob Saibot * Defeated Goro and Kintaro in a 2-on-1 fight as Cyber Sub-Zero * Held his own against Cassie Cage, Takeda, Jacqui Briggs, and Kung Jin back to back in a training exercise * Joined Batman and the Justice League to fight against Superman and his followers (Injustice 2 Ladder ending) * Created the ERB rating system Scythe: Obviously we can't mention everything he's done, or we'd be here for hours. So to name a few, he's dodged an incoming missile, survived double impalement, has withstood hellfire, and warriors from multiple realms. Soul: He's bested cyborgs, ninjas, demons, Reptile, his own brother, Goro and Kintaro together, and once joined the Justice League...the fuck!? But most impressive of all, he created the ESRB rating system we still use today. Thanks Subby! Sub-Zero: Weaknessess * Fire melts ice...duh * Has been overwhelmed by multiple kombatants * Attacks can be cut off if struck fast enough Scythe: However, don't mistake badassery for perfection. His ice attacks are weak to fire, no duh, he has been overwhelmed be large amounts of foes, and his attacks can be cut off if he's stuck fast enough. Still, he's survived Mortal Kombat and lived to tell the tale. Not many can say the same. Sub-Zero: Why assume I will be easy prey? Cheetah: You lack Killer Instinct. Sub-Zero: I have engaged in Mortal Kombat. Elsa Scythe: The kingdom of Arendelle was, for the most part a normal kingdom. King and Queen with two daughters, castle with guards, everything seemed normal. Except for one tiny detail. Soul: The elder of the two princesses, Elsa, was born with ice magic. And then she almost killed her sister Anna. ''' Elsa: Background * Full Name: Queen Elsa of Arendelle * Age: 21 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: Unlisted * Current Queen of Arendelle * Based off the Snow Queen character from the same story * Cold don't bother her anyways Scythe: Once a race of magic rock trolls healed Anna- '''Soul: The fuck!? Scythe -Elsa vowed never to use her powers again, dedicating her life to keeping her powers on lockdown. And then the day came, where with her parents having died in a shipwreck, she was to become Queen. And then, well... Soul: She lost control, big surprise. But then she leaned it's easier to just let the ice and snow run free and use it. Elsa: Powers & Abilties * Control over ice, snow, and cold * Can encase people and items in ice * Can create sculptures out of ice, from mere icicles to complete castles * Can create living snowmen * Immune to cold Scythe: Elsa posses near complete control over ice and snow, able to encase people and items within the ice, and create sculptures, from mean icicles to entire castles. Soul: She can also somehow give life, from small snowmen to giant snow monsters to do the fighting for her. ''' Elsa: Feats * Effortlessly creates sentient life * Created a giant ice castle in a matter of minuets * Froze over the entire kingdom of Arendelle * Created an eternal winter, that she later ended '''Soul: Once she "LET IT GO", she was able to freeze over all of Arendelle and cause a never ending winter that she...then ended. Weird anyways, as previously said, she can create sentient life from snow, and build giant ice castles in a matter of minuets. Elsa: Flaws * Physically, no better than the average human * Lacks proper combat experience Scythe: However, it should be noted that physically, Elsa is no better than the average human, and she has no proper combat experience whatsoever, preferring to let her sentient snowmen do it for her. Soul: But when she let's go and unleashes, look out for the ice queen. ' ''Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides, a cold never bothered me anyways. Death Battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Soul: It's time for a Death Battle!!! (Arendella Royal Castle) The sound of boots connecting to the floor as Sub-Zero sneaks through the castle late at night, using his ninja training to evade the guards and head towards his intended destination. Eventually, he comes across the entry to a bedroom, walking up before he turns around ducks under the sword of a royal guard and kicking him in the gut, then punching him in the face to daze him, then snapping his neck. Short, sweet, and quiet. Nobody heard it. He turned around and pushed the door open to find the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa with her back to him. Elsa: Who are you? Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin-Kuei. Your guards have captured two of my clansmen. I demand their release, or there will be problems. Sub-Zero gets into a fighting stance, ice spreading out from his feet onto the room. Elsa: (she sighs) let's just do this. (Queue Mortal Kombat The Score - Liu vs Sub-Zero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppDXtzwG0ew ) Sub-Zero ran forward and threw his fist forward, punching Elsa's face as she turned around, kneeing her in the gut before throwing a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Elsa turned around again and fired a blast of ice magic, sending ice out and around. Sub-Zero slides under the ice, letting it hit the wall and send frost out and around as he spins around and kicks Elsa. Realizing she had no way to fight him, she stepped aside to let Sub-Zero get towards the door, she then fires a large blast of ice and snow to launch him out, the ice and snow overtaking the area. Forming his Kori Blade, Sub-Zero looked around as Elsa created multiple snowmen warriors almost his height. Sub-Zero: Your power is new Ice Queen. But it is not enough to defeat me. Elsa: We'll see about that. Sub-Zero ran forward and swung his Blade, taking off one's head, then cutting one in half horizontally before sliding past three more and fired an ice blast to freeze them solid. Creating his Ice Hammer, swinging it to knock them into each other and shatter them. The ice hammer breaks as Sub-Zero takes off another's head, forming his ice daggers to quickly cut his way through the Snowmen quickly. Sub-Zero: You lack true skill. Elsa: I'm still better than you. Sub-Zero ran forward, forming his ice hammer to swing down on Elsa, but the Ice Queen simply raised an ice wall to block it. Turning around, Sub-Zero ducked from an attack by one of the snowmen and fired an ice blast, freezing it solid so he could lift it up and throw it at other, ending both of them. Sub-Zero: I have engaged in Mortal Kombat. Your snowmen are nothing to me Elsa: Then try this! All the remaining snowmen collapse into piles of snow in the ice filled hallway, all coming together to form a giant snowman almost twice his height. Sub-Zero: It is unwise to provoke a Grandmaster. The giant brought it's fist down, Sub-Zero sliding past and behind it to rapid fire icicles into the creature's back, one's that did little damage. Behind the ice wall, Elsa had peeked out and was watching, assisting her snow monster by bringing icicles up repeatedly to try and stab Sub-Zero from multiple angles, with little success. Charging up, Sub-Zero forms another Ice Hammer that he throws forward that shatters the ice wall, then flipping backwards to dodge more attacks from the giant, finally freezing it solid in the perfect position with multiple ice blasts. Running forward, he ran up it's arm and jumped off, kicking Elsa in the jaw before landing and throwing a punch to her face and a kick to the gut. Elsa stumbled backwards, unable to find the strength to continue as a booming voice rung out for both her the Lin-Kuei Grandmaster. FINISH HER! (Queue Mortal Kombat 2011- Finish Him: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSmzPCSnjgE ) Something he had no problems doing. Stepping forward, Sub-Zero placed a hand on Elsa's neck, gripping it tightly before pulling upwards, ripping the Queen's head off in one single pull with her spinal cord still connected. Blood dripped to the floor, both from the now headless corpse and the severed head itself, which Sub-Zero left behind as he made his way to the dungeon as the same booming voice spoke again. SUB-ZERO WINS! Sub-Zero has returned to the Lin-Kuei temple with the two previously captured clansmen. Anna stumbles apon Elsa's corpse, covering her mouth to keep from puking at the gross sight. Results (Queue Mortal Kombat Theme: https://youtu.be/EAwWPadFsOA ) Soul: FUCK YA! MORTAL KOMBAT! Scythe: At first glance, Elsa was indeed superior in overall raw power, and her ability to create life let her hold out longer, she simply lacked the ability to put Sub-Zero down for good. Or even at all. Soul: Kuai Lang has fought robots, ninjas, ninja robots, hellspawns, four armed monsters, reptiles, psychics, gods, demons, and even other ice wielders. Elsa didn't really have anything new here. ''' Scythe: Sub-Zero physically superior in basically every way, more experienced, far more deadly, trained in multiple methods of murder, and far and away the better cryomancer. '''Soul: Sure, Elsa's powerful to create an ice castle, but the problem is she spent all her life trying to suppress her powers, while Sub-Zero spent his hole life training to use them. Aside from physical difference, Sub-Zero really held all the cards here. He was simply to cold, Elsa should've kept her head in the game. Scythe: The winner is Sub-Zero. Next time Soul: NEXT TIME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON DEATH BATTLE! "It's Gyro time!" "Well, I better figure out a way to make some money being Spider-Man because the way it's going I'm going to flunk right out of school." Ben 23 vs Miles MoralesCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle